Bella goes to Hogwarts!
by oxIrishBella14xo
Summary: Rewritten! this is basically my last sory just with a new beginning..and this time it's finished! Edward left Bella and then she finds out she is a witch!Now she has to help Harry fight Voldemort but whos also helping? BxE-later maybe some BxOthers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this author's note is not only going to be the only one on the actual story but it is a notice for everyone who missed the memo; I AM REDOING THE ENTIRE STORY. Why? You may ask well if you want the answer go to my page because I'm tired of writing author's notes on the story so instead I'm just gunna post them on my page******** m'kay pumpkin?- sorry I felt the need to say that…**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill I STILL own nothing….**

Bella Swan: eighteen, depressed, slightly suicidal, a witch, friends with a werewolves, and broken hearted by a vampire. You may ask 'Who would want to be her?', Well here is your answer no one. Unfortunately I am her; I just don't want to be. After my boyfriend, the vampire- left me I became depressed, slightly suicidal and often had emotional fits when pushed the wrong way.

I stopped talking when he first left me, so I lost all my friends but the werewolves. The werewolves were never around anymore due to the fact they decided to look for others of their kind out in the world. I haven't heard from them in days.

My mother moved back in with Charlie after divorcing Phil. She says things weren't working between them and she wanted to see me but the real reason she divorced him was because she had her new hobby- my dad. I should be happy they are together again –sort of—but I'm not they smother more now that they are together. I just want to be left alone.

"BELLA!! BELLA!" my mother sang/yelled. I sighed and walked downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs they were both wearing sad faces that I could see from the stair. "Come sit down sweetheart we have something to tell you." I sat at the kitchen table with them.

"Bella it makes me sad that ou are always moping around here and don't have any friends. I think it is time you go over this boy and called up Jake or Angela or.. or …..or SOMBODY!" my dad started.

"what we're trying to say is that we don't think your habbits are very healthy and you refuse to see a psychiatrist and we thought me moving back in would cheer you up but nothing has worked…"My mom stopped short not knowing what to say. "Baby, there is something we never told you. You see when you were born, we got a visit from a wise man that said you were a witch but a few months back we checked it out."

" what do you mean I'm a witch? That's not possible. AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHECKED IT OUT?" I was so confused. What were they trying to say.

"this came in the mail for you …. A long ime ago." she said slowly as she held out a letter.

I read the letter saying that iwas 'invited' to Hogwarts Boarding School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What the hell?!? They were trying to send me to BOARDING SCHOOL?!?!?!?!?!?!

"SO YOU'RE TRYING TO SEND ME AWAY BECAUSE I'M NOT THE PERFECT DAUGHTER BEING PERFECTLY HAPPY AND PERKY WHEN I GET DUMPED! SO WHAT IF IT HAS BEEN MONTHS YOU SHOULD NOT BE SENDING ME TO A SHRINK OR BOARDING SCHOOL OR WHATEVER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AND THIS LETTER IS DATED TO ME ON MY TWELEVTH BIRTHDAY!!I'M EIGHTEEN! HOW COULD YOU HIDE HIS FROM ME! WHY DID I NEVER GET A COICE IN THE MATTER? IT IS MY LIFE!" I ranted. I ran up to my room and packed my bags. I was upset but I couldn't cry. I haven't been able to for months; I used up all of my tears. I stayed upstairs until they went to bed thinking I had worn myself out with my anger.

As I left the house with only my one trunk of stuff, I left a note on the table beside the door. And left Charlie's house forever; I would never go back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: same as before….**

I left my truck and walked for hours on the empty road. It was about two in the morning when I saw a flying car go above me. I know I saw it but it passed me up and kept flying as I shouted for it to stop.

I was going to that school, I had nowhere else and I couldn't bear this town anymore, the sad glances I'd get, the worried whispers whenever I passed. I wouldn't miss that. I may miss Renee and Charlie at some point but now I couldn't bring myself past my anger. I started to cry because I was so furious; I had nowhere to go that I could get to and I wasn't going back.

I sat on the curb, tired of walking thinking of how I was going to get to Hogwarts; which was in London across the Atlantic Ocean. Just then a car pulled around the corner and the driver rolled down the window.

"You okay miss?"I looked into the green eyes of three red headed boys and one back haired one.

"Yeah. You think you could give me a ride?"

"Sure. Where do you live?"One of the older redheads said.

"I'm not going home. I'm looking for your school, Hogwarts? It's in London can you fly me there too?" I said calmly. These were the same guys that had just flown over me a few minutes ago.

"Aye miss, cars can't fly and I'm pretty sure there is no school called Hogwarts in London. You sure you're okay?"The other one said.

"You do know what school I'm talking about and I know you know it because I just saw your car fly past here like ten minutes ago! SO CAN YOU GIVE A RIDE OR NOT?" damn my emotional outburst they must think I'm crazy. They just stared, shocked. 'Whatever I'll walk.' I started to walk away.

"Oi! We'll give you a ride." The first one mumbled. I smiled and went around to get in back with the other two.

"Aren't you afraid of getting in a car with complete strangers?" asked the youngest red head. I looked out the window and said cryptically, "I've been in more danger before."

The boys; Ron, Fred, George and Harry, stopped to get something to eat and got me a doughnut even though I offered to pay for my own. They explained that the school wasn't open to students yet and I was going to stay with the Weasley's like Harry. Apparently Harry was a runaway too, except this year he ran too soon.

We pulled up to a very large house or maybe it was Hogwarts. It couldn't hold many people but hey I don't know what magic can do… Fred parked the car and everyone got out. I followed them not wanting to be alone. They just walked in he door without sayin anything and headed upstairs.

I didn't want to go upstairs because I didn't if they wanted me to. This place was definitely the weasley's house. It had a clock that moved pictures of the from the slot saying 'other' to 'home'. They came down with an older woman who I assumed to be their mother.

"Ah there you are Isabella! Dumbledore said you'd be coming soon. I have your room set up upstairs. Follow me." She said, then turned on her heel and went back upstairs. She showed me a small room with one bed, a dresser and one window on the far wall.

"sorry dearie but this is our only open guest room. I hope it is okay."

"It's wonderful Mrs. Weasley, thank you for letting me stay here."

"of course dearie! Well I'll let you unpack and come down for breakfast when your ready!" she said as she left and closed the door.


	3. bye

Ok so I am finally getting around to this. I keep getting everyone's reviews and favorite alerts but I regret to tell you, I am deleting my account. I wrote these stories almost five years ago and have long since looked at them. I no longer know where I intended to go with these stories and if you want the idea for your own story, go for it.

I can't bring myself to care about this old writing because it is so old and dead. Reading my notes and intentions for these stories I cannot tell what I wanted to do with them. I would officially give the stories over to someone to continue but I really have nothing to give in regards for what I was going to do with the stories so if you want to use what I have already posted, it's fine.

Thank you for the awesome reviews and for reading my pieces and good luck with your own writings!


End file.
